Car radios, usually, are installed in a recess behind an opening cut into the dashboard of cars. The visible surface of the car radio, which then matches the remainder of the dashboard, is used to receive the control elements and display elements, such as control knobs, display panels, dials, and indicators. The selection of the location of installation for the car radios is usually based on convenience for the user of the equipment, that is, to so locate the car radio that the operator of the vehicle can readily control the car radio. This, usually, requires placing the car radio in the vicinity of the steering wheel. A suitable and desirable location for the operating elements can readily be obtained by associating the operating elements and the indicators in a separate operating or control component. This separate or control unit component can then be secured to the vehicle at a desired location by a movable position-retaining goose-neck or flexible conduit. Placing the operating component on a goose-neck also permits passengers in the vehicle to control the car radio; the arrangement, thus, permits both the vehicle operator, as well as other passengers in the vehicle, to have ready access to the control component and, especially for the vehicle operator, to place the control component in a convenient position for operation also during operation of the car. The car radio itself then does not require any more operating elements and displays and can be located at any desirable location with the vehicle, not visible externally. This increases the safety of the apparatus with respect to theft or vandalism. The goose neck can be secured to the vehicle in an essentially theft-proof manner, that is, in such a manner that removal thereof and of the radio becomes unattractive to the average thief.
Unfortunately, many potential thieves do not know that it is difficult to remove the operating component and then to find the car radio to which it is connected; thus, vandalism and forceful interference with the control component is still a problem.